Cheer up China!
by Ahai
Summary: China comes home in a bad mood. The children try something to cheer him up.


A huge slam was heard and China stormed in to the living room where all the little ones were playing.

"Damn those meetings, I never want to see my bosses again!" China yelled.

China was stressed and that was easy to see by the looks of him. His hair was tousled, the ponytail has gotten pretty loose, his eyes were a bit sunken and his clothes were dirty. Japan, Taiwan, Korea and Hong Kong were very frightened by the yelling from their usually calm and quiet big brother. China stepped on a toy.

"How many times have I told you, aru? Don't spread those toys around, the house looks so messy!" China said and rubbed his foot.

"I am going to take a nap, so don't you children dare to make any noises, aru!" China slammed his bedroom door.

The children remained in the living room, standing there in shock and fear. Never have they seen China so angry before. They had no idea why they got yelled at, they didn't come up with things they have done while he was gone to the meeting with his bosses.

"What did we do?" Korea asked.

"I don't know, I can't come up with anything I have done" Taiwan said.

"Neither can I" Japan said while comforting a frightened and crying Hong Kong.

"Whatever we did, we have to make up for him" Taiwan said.

"Yes, but how?" Japan asked.

The children tried to think out something. Hong Kong stopped crying so the whole house became quiet.

"I know!" Taiwan said.

All gathered around Taiwan as she whispered to them her idea.

"

A half hour later China woke up, feeling a little bit better. His stress was reduced and he now whore fresh, new clothes. The more he was becoming awake, the more he remembered what he did when he came home.

"_How could I yell at them like that?"_ China thought as he pulled his hair into a new ponytail.

He felt guilty for yelling at the children. It weren't their fault that he was stressed and that his bosses darkened his mood at the meeting! He has never yelled at the children before, even when the children were naughty or driving him crazy with other things he never yelled at them, he only told them to stop with a strict tone. China wondered how the children were feeling.

"_I have to find them and apologize, aru" _

China went to the living room. But the living room was empty. He looked into each one of their bedrooms, but none of them where there either.

"_Where can they be?"_ China wondered.

Usually he would have been worried but he wasn't worried now, he knew that they all were in the house somewhere. The children could not have gone outside since they are to tiny to reach the doorknobs and the fact that some of them didn't dare to go anywhere without him. China started to think of the places where he hasn't looked.

"Aniki, look at us" Taiwan's voice said.

As China turned around he felt his heart explode out of happiness and joy. His eyes lit up, his mouth formed a big smile and he squeed. In front of him stood all four in big, fluffy panda costumes! The fact that they also had big doe eyes made them look absolutely cuter.

"So cute, aru!" China ran toward them.

China sat down on his knees and gathered all of them in his arms. He gave them kisses all over their faces and he snuggled them as if there was no tomorrow.

"I have to get my camera" China ran away.

China came back quickly with his camera. He made them stand in different positions and asked them to make cute faces, which was no problem for them. The flash from the camera came so often, the children were almost blind when China was finally done.

"So adorable, aru!" China said as he viewed the pictures in his camera.

Taiwan went towards him slowly.

"Are we forgiven now, gege?" She asked.

"Yeah, what mean thing did we do?" Korea asked.

"Oh children…..Come here, I have to talk to you" China sat down and beckoned them to come closer.

"

With the children close to him China explained to them that he just had a rough day with his bosses being unreasonable, him being tired which made him pretty stressed. He told them they did nothing bad and he apologized.

"Are you happy now, nii-chan?" Japan asked.

"I am very happy now, aru" China said "I can't wait to show the others the pictures, you are all so cute!"

"You can't show others pictures of me in a panda costume!" Korea exclaimed.

"Why not? You look so adorable with that little black button nose of yours" China pinched his cheeks lightly.

While Korea blushed, all the others laughed. Now all of them were happy again. Well almost all of them…


End file.
